Pulled Into Gravity Falls
by GravityFallsChick
Summary: 6 kids get sucked into Gravity Falls. What will happen? Who will get out? Who will stay? How will they get out? There is only one way to find out. Sadly, this story is now on a (at most) 3 week hiatus. But remember to read my other story please!
1. Anna & Faye's Story

**Anna's POV**

I kept watching the clock. The seconds seemed slower,but that is what happens when you wait. School is almost over. Then I can go home. I can watch my favorite show with my best friend,until we got to 7th grade when we were 12 (I'm already 12 though),and we could do it everyday. All summer long. No more worries. Then something I've waited for a long time to happen... happened. The bell rang!

Everyone ran out the classroom almost running over the teacher,but I didn't care (unless she actually did get run over). I ran all the way to the band hall & picked up my my heavy trombone. I didn't care how heavy it was though. I ran all the way to my bus. By the time I got there,my pale skin was beaded with sweat. I spotted my best friend Faye & sat down next to her.

"Hey Anna! Why do you look like you ran a 5 kilometer run?" she asked. "I wanted to catch the bus,"I said between pants. "Well," Faye said,"You definitely caught it. The bus isn't leaving for about 5 minutes." I could only say,"I know."

We didn't start talking again until our bus began to leave. I think she wanted me to catch my breath. As soon as I did,I started up the conversation again. "So are you excited to get to my house?"I asked her. "ARE YOU KIDDING?! Of course I am!"she exclaimed.

I bet you're wondering why we are **so **excited to get my house. You see my house has a screening room,and Faye said we should use it to watch a marathon of all our favorite show. I can not wait to see the whole season 1 of Gravity Falls on the big screen! This is going the best day ever!

"Gravity Falls season 1,here we come!" I said excitedly. "Grav-ity Falls!"we chanted. "Grav-ity Falls! Grav-ity Falls! Grav-ity Falls! Gra-" "Shut up!" yelled a boy. "Drama queen,"I sing-songed.

We arrived at our first stop. I picked up my trombone & ran as fast as possible,but I slipped on the last step & fell.

**Faye's POV**

"Are you ok?!" I yelled. "Yeah,I'm ok,"she said,but I walked down the steps quickly & checked Anna for scratches anyway. Her white shorts weren't stained with blood,and her white rose hairclip had no blood on it. I checked her red tennis shoes (well actually I took them off to check because they were,well,red). I was just gonna take her word for it,from then on because her she was wearing a red tank top with white pocka dots & a white jean jacket. Her hair was red to so thats why I had to check the white rose clip.

"Are you done checking me now?" she asked annoyed. "Yeah,"I said.

We ran into her 2 story house. We dropped our bookbags on the floor,because no one was home yet to tell us we couldn't. Anna had recorded all the Gravity Falls episodes & now we can watch them! This is going to be so much fun. Anna turned on Tourist Trapped. "I'm thirsty," said Anna. "I'm going to get some Coka Cola. You want anything?" "Apple juice please," I replied. "Coming right up," she said as she left the room.

**Anna's POV**

I went into the kitchen & pour myself some Coka Cola & poured Faye some apple juice. For some reason, Faye doesn't drink soda. That just means more for me! I figured we should have some pizza too,so I called Pizza Hut & got us some pepperoni pizza. This is going to be the best day ever.

I walked down the hallway & noticed that a white light was coming from inside the screening room. "Uh... Faye?" I yelled from down the hallway. No answer. I became really nervous,but I had to go into the screening room sometime. I walked into the screening room... & blacked out.

**Author's Note! Guess who has 2 thumbs & is the inspiration for Anna? This girl! (I don't actually have a screening room thought) This is my first ever chapter & story so please no hate but I do want suggestions! Thanks for reading! ~ Rocky  
**

**P.S. I do not own Gravity Falls but I do own everything else.**


	2. Tayne,Joe, & Brendan's Story

**Sorry I haven't updated! I'm a really busy person! By the way I do not own Gravity Falls. If I did we'd see the second season by now.**

**Brendan's POV**

I waited at the door. I waited and waited and waited. Then I heard the knock & opened the door ASAP. "Joe! Finally your here!" I said. "Yeah,I had to walk here because my bike has a flat tire," Joe explained. "Can I come in now?" "Oh right!" I said opening the door. As soon as we got into the house we ran straight for my room.

"Gravity... Falls... Tourist...Trapped... Full...Episode,"I said while I typed. "Yay! GRAVITY FALLS!" Joe exclaimed. You see, we are obsessed with this cartoon on Disney Channel called Gravity Falls. When Joe & I were watching TV - which we barely ever got to do thanks to my Mom hogging the TV all the time - we saw a show called Gravity Falls. It was really good & we have been watching Gravity Falls ever since.

When the results came up, we clicked on a link to the full episode of Tourist Trapped. After the theme song, we heard a loud banging on my bedroom door.

**Tanya's POV**

I was innocently watching a home makeover show with my mom when I heard the worst music in the world. _Oh come on! Is he watching Gravity Falls AGAIN?!_, I thought. "I'll be right back Mom!" I said as I left the room. I stomped down the hallway,and banged on my brother's door. "Its open!" I heard him say from the other side of the door. "Are you seriously watching Levitation Rises again?" I asked. "Its called Gravity Falls," he corrected. "Whatever," I said. Trust me, I do know the name of the show I just say the just to annoy him out of his mind. It doesn't work very well,but someday he'll crack. "So are you seriously watching it again?" I repeated.

"Yeah,you got a problem with it?"

"Actually, yes, yes I do."

"Well, what seems to be the problem?"

"Its annoying!"

Brendan & Joe gasped. "Its not annoying!" Brendan yelled. "Yes it is!" I yelled back. "I don't see how you can enjoy it," I said calmer. "Why can't you like anything I like?" Brendan asked. "I do like some stuff you like," I told him. "Yeah? Like what?"

Then I realized that I don't like anything he likes. "Whoa... I guess-" I said before stopping myself. _I can't tell him he's right!_, I thought. _I'm always the one whose right! I'll never been able to live it down!_ "I mean... I like Gravity Falls!" I lied. " I just... wanted to... uh... you know keep it a secret."

"Oh so THATS why you wouldn't admit it!" He said. "Yeah... sure... I guess...," I said. "Uh guys," said Joe,sounding a little bit worried. "What? And dude, why'd you turn the screen completely white?" Brendan said. "I didn't," said Joe sounding even more scared. "Whats going-?"

I blacked out.

**Ok guys a few things I gotta say before I go.**

**One, I read some of The Word Nerd 424's stories & you guys should really check them out. They are amazing!**

**Two, did anyone catch the fanfiction reference I threw in? There is a story called Levitation Rises,and I decided to throw that in. Remember I'll be making other fanfiction references in future chapters so look out for those!**

**Thanks for reading & no flames please! This is my first story! 3**


	3. Alyssa's Story

**Hey guys! I noticed lots of you wanted OC's in my story. Well, I am not excepting OC's except for this. That's only because she was put into more detail & I had no idea what this character should be like. Also please note I have wrote this story already so I'm no longer taking suggestions. Sorry if your disappointed. But hey I did update twice! Also they are in Gravity Falls in the next chapter so yeah. Enjoy! **

**P.S. I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**Alyssa's POV**

I slipped on my Dipper hat - which is a blue & white trucker hat with a blue pine tree on it - & Mabel sweater with a yellow star with a rainbow following it. Gravity Falls time! I'm not going to go all second person & all on you guys! I LOVE GRAVITY FALLS WITH A FREAKING PASSION AND I ALWAYS WILL! Even if I do have to wait a year for the next episode & the series with probably only have 2 seasons & a movie. I nearly had a heart attack when I found out. Its sad but at least Gravity Falls exists. Once I tried to imagine life without Gravity Falls. To keep it short, I was grounded from Gravity Falls for a month.

Don't ask.

I pulled out my mp3player, my iPod, my iPhone, my laptop, my iPod Touch, and turned on my TV . I love being an only child. More stuff for me! Although it would be nice to have some company,maybe some friends at least. I'm kind of anti-social,so I don't have any friends. But trust me, I can be the most outgoing person ever if you get to know me. I shook those thoughts out my head. I turned up the volume on everything to maximum. "Alyssa! Turn that down!" shouted my mom. "Ok!"

I turned it down a smidge.

"Even lower!"

I turned it down another smidge.

"WAY LOWER!"

I turned it down a knotch.

"Better," I heard my mom say. My mom hates cartoons because she thinks they are immature. She thinks I need to grow up too. I'm only 10 years old! Give me a break! Well I drew the line when I got suspended for putting blue,purple,and green highlights in my hair. I just wear my Dipper hat to school. I mean it doesn't cover it all up of course,but it covers some of it. Most people don't really notice the highlights very much though. At least I don't think. My hair is dirty blonde so I guess it'd be pretty hard to notice. I began to curl my hair using my finger,not that it needed to be curled,but I do that when I'm excited. Then I began watching Gravity Falls.

Just in case you haven't noticed I love Gravity Falls with a passion. "We noticed," said the author. "Rocky, you're breaking the fourth wall!" I said. "Sorry," Rocky said as she disappeared. All better.

Then, all my electronics got louder. The power went out... except for the appliances. They just began to get brighter. "Mom?!" I practically screamed. Then they got way brighter. The electronics were brighter than anything I'd ever seen. "MO-" I didn't get to finished because I blacked out.

**Hey guys! I decided to have my OC's (and The Word Nerd 424's) talk with us! So welcome Anna,Faye,Tanya,Alyssa,Brendan, & Joe!**

**Everyone: Hey!**

**Random Faller: FALLERS! ATTACK! *tackles Tanya***

**Tanya: Wait wait wait! I actually like Gravity Falls,just not in the story.**

**Faller: Oh... you got lucky.**

**Alyssa: When I got sucked into Gravity Falls why does everything got haywire?**

**Me: I decided since she is the biggest Faller ever I should make it more powerful.**

**Alyssa: Well I guess that makes sense.**

**Faye: Well yeah it kinda does.**

**Joe: Why does she get to be the biggest fan?**

**Me: Because girls rule deal with it.**

**Brendan: I don't have to be in your story you know.**

**Me: Uh... yes you do.**

**Brendan: Oh right...**

**Me: That's what I thought. Well we gotta make like a tree & butterfly.**

**Everyone: See ya later!**

**P.S. 2 updates in one day! That's how awesome I am! Also who caught the reference? Well its from story that isn't popular. They haven't updated the story in a while either. I don't remember the name of it sadly. Well the reference was at "Dipper hat & Mabel sweater".**


	4. Hello

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**Anna's** **POV **

I flipped out right when I noticed where we where. That is... how did...? Then I heard a scream. Not a scared scream,but a happy scream. You know, a scream of excitement. I looked to my right & saw a girl ,about 10 or 11 years old, with dirty blonde hair with purple,blue, & green highlights (I don't know) wearing neon pink skinny jeans, a Mabel sweater, & a Dipper hat. "Who are you?" I asked her. She didn't reply. Guess she's shy. "Ok then I'll go first. I'm Anna. So uh... whats your name?" I told her. "Alyssa," she mumbled. I heard a yawn & a "What happened?" & I looked to my left & saw Faye & 3 strangers. "I don't know," I answered.

"Oh my god, we're at the Mystery Shack!" Faye said in a high-pitch voice. The Mystery Shack was only about 10 yards away. "Wait a second who are they?" Faye asked about the 4 others. "She is Alyssa," I said as I pointed to the dirty blonde. "And those 3, I don't know." Finally Alyssa spoke up. "Did you guys black out while watching Gravity Falls too?" We nodded. "I guess that happened to those 3 too," Faye assumed. "Guess so."

Finally, the 3 people woke up.

**Joe's POV **

Me,Brendan, & Tanya woke up to three kids looking at us. But they weren't real. They were cartoon! I looked at myself. I WAS A CARTOON! So were Tanya & Brendan. "Wait are we in Gravity Falls?" said Tanya in a hateful voice. "I mean... Wait are we in Gravity Falls?" she repeated sounding happier. One of the girls walked up to us. She was wearing all brown clothes & she had brown hair & brown eyes. "Allow me to explain," she said. "All of us, got sucked into Gravity Falls!" she shouted, half scared & half excited.

"Like in that fanfic called... uh... Falling Into Gravity Falls? Yeah that's it," said Brendan. "Oh yeah," said the red head. "Weird huh?" "Yeah," I agreed. "So who are you people?" Tanya asked. "I'm Anna, the brunette is Faye, & the dirty blonde girl with purple,green, & blue highlights is Alyssa."

"Well I'm Joe & those kids are Brendan & Tanya, who are brother & sister," I said. "Are they twins?" asked Faye. "No, but if they were in this case it would be so ironic right?" "That's what I was thinking!" she said, amazed as if I had made a pony appear out of nowhere. "Up top!" she said as we high fived. "So now its time to focus! How do we get out of here?" Brendan said.

"I have an idea, but its stupid," said Alyssa. "I bet its brilliant," said Anna. "Yeah, tell us!" Tanya said, fully interested. "Well... you know in The Time Traveler's Pig where they have a time machine? Maybe if we used it, we would be able to go back in time & we'd be back home," she explained. "That's actually a great idea, "I told her. She smiled. "Thanks," she said. "No problem," I said to her, feeling good about myself.

"But we still have to wait a month," said Faye. "Well yeah, but its not like we have to wait as long as Gideon Rises because Plan B is that we go through the portal," Brendan said. "Good point," Faye said. "Listen guys," Anna said with sadness in her voice. "I don't think we'll be able to meet Mabel & Dipper. If they know us, & realize we're gone... you know." We sighed. "You have a point," said Tanya. "Oh well then this stinks," said Alyssa. I guess she can be social sometimes. "We are stuck in a cartoon, and we can't even meet the characters! That's just a bunch of c- I mean stuff," she said, almost cussing. Maybe sometimes she can be TO social.

"Hey I'm going to go get something," said Tanya. "I'll be right back." "I wonder what she's gonna get," Anna wondered aloud. "Me too,"I said.

About a good 15 minutes later, she came back. "Want to see what I got?" she asked happily. Then she pulled out something that made our jaws drop.

**Me: I wonder what she got.**

**Tanya: Me too.**

**Me: Just kidding! We know! Yay us!**

**Anna: Spoiler alert! Its-**

**Me: *covers Anna's mouth***

**Anna: *saying something* **

**Me: *uncovers Anna's mouth***

**Anna: *rolls eyes***

**Brendan: I'm pretty sure you caught the fanfic reference.**

**Joe: Actually we just pretty much told them.**

**Brendan: Well yeah.**

**Alyssa: We brought up the Falling Into Gravity Falls fanfic!**

**Me: I mean we never actually read it but obviously its pretty popular.**

**Everyone: See you next time!**


	5. I Don't Have Lots Of Title Ideas

**I sadly don't own Gravity Falls. BUT I WILL! What? A girl can't dream?**

**Faye's POV **

"YOU TOOK THE THIRD JOURNAL?!" we shouted. "Not took. Found. Apparently, according to my watch, Dipper & Mabel haven't arrived yet," she explained. "Still you have to put it back!" Anna told her. "No," Tanya replied. "I don't like you," Anna said rudely. "I don't care," Tanya said even ruder right back as Anna rolled her eyes. "Tanya, put that book back right now!" Brendan yelled. "You can't tell me what to do!" Tanya yelled right back. "Yes I can! I'm a year older!" Brendan yelled even louder. "Age is but a number!" Tanya yelled even louder than Brendan did.

"Break it up!" Joe said. "Yeah & for the love of Jesus, please do not yelled so loud!" Alyssa said. "You're making my ears bleed! Literally. I have really sensitive ears," Alyssa said as she uncovered her ears revealing the blood. "Oops," Brendan said. "Sorry," Tanya said. "Well that doesn't make my ears stop bleeding now does it?" she said. "You'll live," they said.

I pulled out a first aid kit & got some cotton balls. "Here," I said handing the cotton balls to Alyssa. "Thanks," she said as she stuffed the cotton balls in her ears. "Seriously guys," I said as I snatched the book out of Tanya's hands. "Take a chill pill," I said. "Well our first mission is to return the book to its rightful place," said Anna. "Mission?" Joe said. "Well can't a girl have fun?" Anna asked.

**Alyssa's POV **

We had been looking for about an hour with no such luck. "Why did you even take it?" Brendan asked Tanya. "I guess I'm to big of a fan," she said nervously laughing as we all gave her a look that said "Really?". "You still didn't need to take the third journal," said Faye. "Yeah," I said. "Thanks to you, we might be stuck here forever." "Well _sorry. _I didn't know it'd be a problem," Tanya said as if she'd done nothing wrong. "Seriously guys, how can Tanya find the tree that held that machine-ma-bob in like 15 minutes, and we can't find it in over one hour," said Joe. We shrugged.

"Who knows?" Anna said. "We have to focus guys! If we don't find the machine that opens the whole that held the book then we'll never get out of here!" I said. "Alyssa's right guys," Faye said, agreeing. "You can argue later." "Do you remember Tanya?" Joe asked. "Yeah."

"Then why haven't you told us?!"

"Because I want to stay because I'm uh... you know... a huge fan... of Levi- I mean Gravity Falls!" she nervously laughed. _Yeah right,_ I thought to myself._ Are those boys really falling for it? _"Yeah, but still," said Brendan. _Yep. _I looked out to the west, and noticed that the sun was already going down. "We don't have that much time left," I pointed out. "We can stay awake you know that right?" said Anna. "Oh yeah, doy," I said slapping myself in the forehead. "Duh!" said Tanya. She is full of sh- attitude. When you overhear your mom saying stuff like that, you almost start to se that kind of language. Not cool Mom.

"Hey guys, I think I found it!" Joe said. Hopefully he did.

**Me: Anyone catch the reference? Well there is a WendyXDipper fanfic called Age is but a number. I'm a WendyXDipper shipper but you know.**

**Joe: Did I find it?**

**Anna: You know if you did.**

**Joe: Oh right.**

**Tanya: Duh!**

**Joe: Yeah, yeah I get it.**

**Alyssa & Brendan: WE ARE RANDOMLY JOINING THIS CONVERSATION!**

**Alyssa: BECAUSE WE ARE PORCUPINES!**

**Brendan: AND YOU BETTER NOT MESS WITH US!**

**Alyssa: Yo.**

**Anna: *rolling on the floor laughing* That's... to funny! To funny!**

**Tanya: Anna's gone crazier.**

**Anna: Thank you.**

**Tanya: You're welcome? I guess?**

**Me: On that festive note...**

**Everyone: Bye!**


	6. MY LONGEST CHAPTER! YAY!

**I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**Anna's POV**

"Thank you Joe!" I said happily. Lord knows what could have happened to the story. After watching Gideon Rises I think we all know. I shiver at the very thought. It wouldn't be pleasant. Gideon would be able to maybe take over worlds. Maybe. We aren't to sure but we'll find out soon enough. I just know that it wouldn't be good. At all. And nobody would be able to help. _Stop thinking like that!_ I tell myself. It is just like me to think horrible thoughts.

"Now what? We don't have anywhere to stay," Tanya complained. "Hey guys. I have been thinking," Faye said. She continued. "Maybe we should confront Dipper & Mabel. Maybe they can help us! I mean seriously, who else could?" Everyone had the look on their face that said "You've got a point". "Yeah! They are the geniuses, so they would understand. Obviously, it's their help we need. We can't always help ourselves," Joe said as if he were giving a speech in front of a million people. He should be a person who gives speeches when he grows up. Whatever those people are called.

"Agreed!" I said putting a smile on my face. "Also we will be able to meet Dipper & Mabel. It's a win win. Am I right?" Brendan said. "Yeah I'm right," he agreed with himself. "Wow," I said under my breath. Agreeing with yourself? Self obsessed much? "What's that?" Brendan asked me, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing!" I quickly said. You know to make it less obvious. NOT! "Yeah whatever. Anyways, they still don't know about all this magical stuff right? Why would they believe us?" Tanya pointed out. "It's obvious,"Joe said. "We don't ask for their help until Dipper finds the journal & they fight the gnomes. If we told them before chances are they'll think we're crazy & off to the Gravity Falls Mental Hospital."

"Good point," I said. "There is no way they'd believe that we were from a different dimension. I'm still having trouble believing it!"

"Ok for one thing does anyone have any money because I am hungry," Faye said.

Tanya had a slight smile on her face and said, "I have good news & bad news."

"What's the good news?" Joe asked.

"I have money," Tanya said.

"What's the bad news?"

"I only have 5 dollars."

"I have an idea!" Alyssa spoke up. "What is it?" Brendan asked. "Maybe we can clone the money using the copier in Stan's office," She replied. "One question. How are we going to get in?" Faye asked. Everyone looked at me. I already knew it. "What?" I asked in a very high pitched voice. It sounded more like a squeak. "You know last week how we were talking about how you look & act like Wendy?" Faye told me. "Maybe you could pretend to be Wendy and-" "Hold the phone!" I said. "I'm shorter than her. Not to mention younger."

"Only by a year," Joe said. "I'm 12. Not 14," I tell him. "Actually," Alyssa said,"It is 2015 here. I did some research on it. Since we live in 2013 we are 2 years older here. That means you are 14, I am 12, Faye is 14, Tanya is 15, Brendan is 17, & Joe is 17." "You sure do a lot of research," Brendan said about to laugh at his own not-so-funny joke. People! What can you do?

"Well how am I supposed to get taller?"

"Anyone have any really high heels?" Tanya asked. "What do _you _think?" Faye asked. "Of course I do!" Who knew? "Why do you have really tall heels?" Alyssa asked a little freaked out obviously. "I... don't know," Faye said. by the tone in her voice it really was true. She didn't know. It _is _a cartoon. I guess cartoons are like that. "So time to copy some money!" Joe said handing me the really high heels. "Why can't I do it in the morning?" I ask. "Fine you can do it in the morning," Tanya said.

"Where are we going to sleep?" Brendan wonders aloud. "Maybe Gravity Falls has a homeless shelter?" I suggest to the group. I wouldn't be suprised. Haven't you noticed that there aren't many homes in Gravity Falls? My point has been proven. "Eh maybe," Faye sighed. "Maybe we should look," Alyssa said. "The sun is almost down.

**Faye's POV**

We looked around & we spotted a sign that said "Gravity Falls Homeless Shelter". I guess Anna was right. We walked in & now here we are sleeping. Yeah not exactly the best day ever. "Hey Anna what are you doing?" I ask. She has been giggling a lot. Anna's reply really shocked me. "I'm on Fanfiction," she says. "YOU HAVE INTERNET?!" I whisper yell. I don't want to wake anyone up of course. "Yeah, but I can't exactly contact anyone," Anna says knowing I'm pretty mad. "What am I supposed to say? 'Hey people! Guess what? Me & my BFF are trapped in our fave show! HELP!'?"

Brendan groans. We woke him up. "What is with all the noise?" he asks us. Man I feel guilty. I woke up the poor dude. "Sorry for waking you up. Turns out Anna has internet and-" he cuts me off. "WHAT?! AND YOU DIDN'T ASK FOR HELP?!" he whisper yells at Anna. "Yeah. I can't call for help. People will think I'm crazy!" Anna says proving her point. "What are you doing then?" Brendan asks. "She is on Fanfiction," I answer for Anna. "I'm reading Falling Into Gravity Falls. At the end of the original Sam asks if anyone will believe them. Do you think they really did get sucked into Gravity Falls?" Anna says yawning & shutting off her tablet.

No one replied. Maybe they really did get sucked into Gravity Falls. Wow. Who knew?

**Me: This is my longest chapter.**

**Anna: It is pretty long.**

**Brendan: How did you get it so long?**

**Me: I got inspired.**

**Tanya: By who?**

**Me: By the story Falling Into Gravity Falls. Obviously I'm not going to copy it though. I'm doing it my way.**

**Faye: Good because I was about to say "You're just gonna copy the story?".**

**Joe: Well anyways that's all the time we have to today. Bye!**


	7. This Is Bad

**Sorry if you guys didn't like the last chapter. This story is going to get dramatic. Ok guys I do need suggestions. PM only. I kind of find this unprofessional but if I need help I need help. Onto the story. Oh & I do not own Gravity Falls.**

**Alyssa's POV**

I hand Anna the high heels. "I'm going to look like a stilt walker," she says. "These are really heavy guys. Do you really think Anna will be able to walk?" I ask them. They weighed like twenty pounds. I'm not even joking. I weighed them! They are actually only 19.9 pounds, but you get the picture. I drag them closer to Anna & say," Here you go."

Anna slips on the really high heels. "Okay, this can't be to-" Anna says before falling on her face. "Are the shoes okay?!" Tanya yells. "Yeah, I'm fine, thank for asking," Anna replies sarcastically. Tanya rolls her eyes & inspects the shoes. "They're okay!" she announces, not that any of us care. "You have to work those shoes!" Joe says. I give him a weird look.

"Act like your life depends on it!" Brendan says. Are we modelling shoes or trying to get money? "I will squash you like a bug," Anna says evilly. Joe and Brendan back off. "That's right you better back off!"

"Faye a little help! Faye?" I ask her, but then notice she is sleeping. I pick up a blowhorn that was on the ground and blew it in her face. "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screams. "You fell asleep," I tell Faye. "But you still didn't have blow that freaking blow horn in my face!" she yells. "We need your help," Anna says.

"With what?" Faye asks her tone changing from wanting to throw a boulder in my face to just really tired. "I need help getting these shoes on," Anna informs her.

Faye grins and says,"Why can't Joe or Brendan do it? It'd be just like... CINDERELLA!" Anna slaps her forehead then gives Faye a dirty look. "Just shut up," she says. "Anyways," I say trying to change the subject,"How you guys doing?"

"We are trapped inside a TV show. HOW DO YOU THINK WE'RE DOING?!" Tanya shouts. Talk about attitude. "Well, look on the bright side, it _is _our favorite show, so it's not all that bad," I point out smiling. "But we still don't know how to get home."

"I said look on the bright side. So negative."

She rolled her eyes. "Like I care." Geez, girls these days. I hope _I _don't end up like her. I can't stand negativity. There is alwaysa bright side to things. Except maybe war. Yeah maybe not war, but pretty much everything else. People need to be happy more. Everyone worries about so much when they could be happy about so much more.

"Okay, try to walk," Joe says after Faye and I finish putting the high heels on Anna. She stands up but just falls down. "Ouch," she says. I help her up and she says,"Thanks." "You're welcome," I reply with a smile. She tries to walk again, and this time she doesn't fall down, but it is obvious she is having trouble. "How do you feel?" Brendan asks. "Like I'm wearing Mount Everest on my feet," she says dryly. "You'll live through it. I live through living with him," Tanya says pointing to Brendan. "I heard that!" "You were meant to!"

"At least you _have _siblings. I just live with my mom, and I have like zero friends," I say. Did I mention people also need to be more grateful? "Aren't we you're friends?" Anna asks me. "Well... I only just metyou guys so I wasn't exactly sure, but I guess you have a point."

"Of course I do," Anna says proudly & as if she were joking then she flips her hair.

**Brendan's POV**

Anna gets up again, and she seems to be getting used to her shoes. "You're getting better," I compliment. "Thanks. Not that you needed to tell me," she says with a laugh. "Now for a plan!" Joe brings up out of the blue. "What do you mean?" Tanya asks. "This is the plan."

"Well we have to make sure that Dipper,Mabel,Stan,Soos, & definitely Wendy don't go into Stan's office. So we need a plan. Plan A is to distract them," Joe says. "What's Plan B?" Faye asks him. "Plan B is that we take them out the shack in their sleep. Plan C is to kill them," he says almost laughing. "WHAT?!" we yell. "Just kidding!"

We all walk up to the Mystery Shack, more like the Mystery Hack but whatever. Anna's really long pants (we had to force Joe & Anna to switch pants) covered almost all of her high heels. "I can't believe this," she says. "This isn't the best day for me either," Joe says. "What a story to tell people. I'm gonna say 'We got sucked into a cartoon, and a boy & a girl had to switch pants!'" Alyssa teases. "If you tell anyone, I'll break your neck," Anna says.

"Sorry."

Everyone but Anna walked in slowly. There were some tourists here and there, but besides Dipper,Mabel,Wendy, & Soos the shack seemed pretty much empty. Everyone looked pretty bored, except for the tourists. Idiots. Sorry but it is so obvious that everything is fake. Which is ironic, because well Stan runs the place and well you know.

I decide to walk up to Soos & tell him,"I need to ask you some questions for a 25... uh... 30 minute survey. First question, what is... your... favorite word?"

**Anna's POV**

My POV? Again? Whatever.

I look around and everyone seems distracted. I tiptoe to the door with a sign entitled "Employees Only". Despite the sign, I walk through the door. I make my way to Stan's office, and eye the copy machine. Well, clone machine. I take the 5 dollar bill, and put it on the copier. I set the machine to copy 500 dollars. "There. That should do it," I say smiling. Now I just have to wait. How long is going to take?

I hear footsteps. _Oh great, _I think to myself. I hear the voice of Wendy say,"I hate my job." I guess she wants a raise or something. Well I better hide. The footsteps get closer. I get behind the door. I seriously doubt this will work.

**Wendy's POV **

"Hey can you please take a survey?" a girl, about 12, asks me. She has brown hair, white skin, and wears a brown top. "What is it for?" I ask looking up from my magizine. "It's for... uh... how much you like that magizine," the girl says. She seems unsure of herself. "I'm not stupid. What do you _really _want?" I ask. She bites her lip. "To distract you," the girl says under her breath. I hear the door swing.

"What are you up to?" I ask her. I notice Soos,Dipper, and Mabel are also taking a survey. I decide to walk up to the kids and ask them what the heck they're doing. "Uh kids that I don't know, who are you guys and what do you really want?" I ask them. They look as nervous as the girl who was talking to me. "We're... taking... a survey. Well they are. You know what I mean," says a boy about my age talking to Dipper.

"Yeah right. And who walked through that door?"

They look at each and look like they're about to make a run for it. I get in front of the front door just in case. "Long story," says a girl, who looks like the youngest. "Yeah, I forgot to ask. Why are we taking this?" Mabel asks. "Let me go check who went inside the house area of this place," I say. "You guys ask them questions."

I walk down the hall. I hear the copier running. I guess the person went in there. I open the door, and see the the copier is indeed running. "Hello?" I ask into the room. No answer. I notice that the copy machine is copying money. Someone is making fake money? Now they are also breaking to law. I hear a sneeze from behind door. They are so busted. "Gotcha!" I say closing the door completely revealing a girl who looks like me. "Who are you?" I ask her.

**Me: Guess what guys? You know Falling Into Gravity Falls? In the story, someone mentions a girl named Anna! Weird huh?**

**Anna: Weird!**

**Tanya: That's creppy.**

**Me: Well I have something special for Anna. **

**Faye: What?**

**Me: Well it's based on me.**

**Brendan: And what is it?**

**Me: Well, Anna...**

** We are experiencing technical difficulties**


	8. A Little Author's Note

**Hey guys I'm having doubts about this story. It seems unoriginal. I was wondering if you guys think I should keep this story. But I'm warning you, if I do continue I won't really be trying. I'll just need it to be good enough. So review or PM me if you want me to keep the story going. (No I am NOT looking for extra reviews. Swear.)**


	9. It Gets Worse

**Last time on Pulled Back Into Gravity Falls, the gang's plan was working, but they got caught. What will they do now?**

**Joe's POV**

We are all out in the living room of the Mystery Shack. We have just been caught making fake money. Well, I guess you could call it that. "So who are you guys? I've never seen you guys around here. And why were you making confederate money? What kind of joke is this?" Wendy asks. Anna ,who has taken off the really high heels, speaks up,"We weren't making fake money!" She probably shouldn't have said that. "Well it sure looked like it!" Dipper says. "Uh... guys... a little chat," I say. "Sure," say Brendan & Alyssa say.

We huddle in a corner. "What are we going to do?" I ask them. "Anna here," I point to Anna,"has maybe just ruined this for us."

"Hey!" she says offended. "So what are we going to do?" Tanya asks. "I think we're screwed," says Brendan. "Not helping!" Faye says. "Sorry." "Well let's list the things easiest to hardest to explain," Alyssa says. "Well the easiest thing will probably be answering who we are. I mean, we can leave out from where we really are, of course," Anna says. "And we can say that we just moved here-" I say getting cut off. "I've got it!" Alyssa says. "Follow my lead guys."

"So?" Mabel says. "Allow me to explain," Alyssa says. "We moved here from... L.A. today and we were just looking around." "Well that doesn't explain why you guys were making fake money dudes," says Soos. "We weren't making confederate money," Alyssa continues. Anna interrupts,"When I walked back there, the machine was already making the money."

"Well why were you back there?" Dipper asks. "I thought it was part of the shop," Anna says. "Didn't you read the sign? It says "Employees Only"," says Wendy. "There was a sign?! Oops. Guess I didn't see it." Wendy,Soos,Dipper, and Mabel look at each other. I think they're buying it. "Okay, you're off the hook,"Mabel says. Stan then walks in. We're doomed.

"Who are these kids?" Stan says. "They just moved here. Now the real question is why you were making fake money?" Dipper asks. "Well, that does sound like me... but I don't remember doing ti since last week," Stan says. "Maybe you forgot," Tanya says. "I guess." I can't help but give him a death glare for a few seconds. If you've watched the season finale, you'd know why. Oh man, now I've got the urge to go to the lair place behind the vending machine! I tell myself not to.

We leave the "Employees Only" area, and stand out in the middle of the shop. "Well that went well," Tanya says, using sarcasm of course. "We need a new plan," Brendan says. "Yeah," I say. Then the world begins to turn black and white. Time seems to slow. The customers disappear and all of a sudden we are in the middle of the forest, yet it is still black and white and time is still slow. I ask,"What's going on?" "I think I know," Faye says. Oh right! Of course! It's so obvious!

"I know right. It's so obvious!" says a voice of a certain yellow triangle demon. Bill Cipher. "What do you want?" Anna says. "Aren't you scared?" asks Bill. Guess he isn't used to people not being scared of him. "Uh... NO!" Tanya says. "Anyways, what do you want?" I ask the demon. "For you guys to leave. You guys will mess up the storyline!" he says. "What does it look like we're trying to do?" Brendan says. "Well, you guys already messed the story up. Just so you know," Bill says. "What did we do?" say Faye.

"Well you aren't in the story so either the characters will change or something will happen that will completely change the story!" says Bill. "So what your saying is?" Anna says. "You guys have to jump through the portal! Duh," Bill responds. "Why can't we use the time machine?" Alyssa says. "Because for one thing if you do, your world will be introduced to time travel. Secondly, Blendan Blandon won't be able to go back in time into the other episodes-"

"Wait," I stop him from continuing. "How do you know all of this? Your a cartoon."

"Uh... Reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy gold, bye!" he says before disappearing into nothing. The forest returns to natural. Time is going as it should and everything has color again. "Why he leave?" asks Faye. "Who knows?" says Anna. "Maybe we should leave," says Brendan. We begin to walk out the forest carefully. It's Gravity Falls, and I'd rather not want to run into some gnomes because the last thing we need is the gnome staking away the girls to be their gnome queen. I know it sounds, stupid but it could happen.

We walk into the town, and start walking down the sidewalk. "What do you want to do?" asks Tanya. "Get out of here," says Faye. "Hey guys," says Anna who seems worried about something. "Yeah?" I say. Sje points to the policemen you are coming to us with handcuffs. They walk up and Sheriff Blubbs says,"Your under arrest."

**Me: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?**

**Anna: WHY ARE WE UNDER ARREST!?**

**Joe: RUN!**

**Brendan: I'm out. I don't like running.**

**Tanya: Fine get arrested.**

**Brendan: Back in.**

**Anna & Faye: Good Luck Charlie reference! **


	10. Breaking Out

**I have 2 announcements to make!**

**1. The Word Nerd 424 has started helping me write this fanfiction. She now deserves an equal amount of credit. And btw she is awesome.**

**2. I have a special Monday update for you guys. Well duh. You're reading this right now. It's to celebrate the Gravity Falls shorts!**

**Anyways enjoy this awesome chapter!**

**Alyssa's POV**

"What did we do?" Anna asks. "We heard you guys stole someone's identity," Sheriff Blubbs says as Deputy Durland just just rings his darn bell. Man, that thing is annoying. "I didn't," say Brendan and Joe. "We traced it back to her," Durland says. He points to Tanya. The officers handcuff us. Well, I can cross "being Taken to the Big House" off my bucket list. Not to mention, being sucked into a cartoon.

In the police car, we start questioning Tanya. "Why in the world did you steal someone's identity?" Brendan asks. "I didn't!" she says but I can see evilness in her eyes. Weird. "Sure," I say under my breath.

At the Big House, (I like to call it that) we are thrown into a cell. Not literally. "Ok so how are we going to break out?" says Faye. I sit down and think while the others begin to exchange ideas. "How about we get superhuman powers and we tear the bars out of place!" Joe suggests. "That's a good idea," Brendan says. "Just one problem. How on Earth would we get superhuman powers?!" Joe smirks and says,"How did we get sucked into a TV show?"

"Well played sister."

"Hey!"

"Hi."

Anna's face turns red. "Anna why is your face red? Do you have a crush?" I tease. "Shut up!" she says joking. "I'm trying really hard not to laugh."

I return to thinking. Then it hits me. Of course! It's so obvious! "Guys, follow my lead," I say. A guard starts walking down the hall. It's now or never. "Sir, where's my mommy?" I ask in a baby voice. Well, not really a baby voice. More like a voice that makes me just sound like seven or something. "Who is your mommy?" he asks. "I don't know her name," I say. "So where is she?" "I don't know," he says. I shed a few fake tears. "B-b-b-but a w-want m-m-my mommy," I say beginning to cry. Did I mention I'm an amazing actor?

"Ok let's try to find your mommy," the guard says. He is totally falling for it! "So can you describe her?" he asks me. "Uh sir," I say. "Yes?" "Watch out!" He turns his head. I then kick him in the unpleasant spot really hard. He falls down. _Here's my chance!_ I think. I grab his tazor and taze him. "I've always wanted to do that!" I think aloud. I do a backflip (you know just to show off) and grab the key to the cell Anna,Faye,Brendan,Joe, and Tanya are locked in. I hear footsteps coming down the hallway. I quickly stick the key in the lock and turn.

The cell door opens up. "Go!" I say. "I'll distract them! Hurry!" "You don't have to tell me twice!" Tanya says. "Out of my way!" she pushes past everyone. "Geez," says Faye. Everyone runs out except me. I see the guards coming. "What happened here?" asks one of them. "MY DADDY HIT ME!" I say with fake tears welling up in my eyes. The guards inspect them. _Here I go. _I taze one of them. "What the-?" says another. I then taze him. The last guard sees I have a tazor. "Give me that!" she says about to snatch the tazor away.

I taze her. She walked right into that.

I give them all I hard kick to the stomach. You know, just in case. That and I know karate. I dust off my hands like I own the place. "That should do the trick," I say. I walk out.

When I walk out, I see everyone with their jaws dropped. "What?" I ask innocently. "How did..." Brendan trailed off. "Let's just say, I'm awesome like that. And how did you guys know what I did?" "We watched you from the hall," says Anna. I hear more guards coming. "Oh shit!" Joe shouts. We look at him. "Shut up!" Tanya says.

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"You both shut up!" says Brendan. The guard's footsteps are getting closer. "Let's get out of here!" I say. "Fastest first!" Anna says running. I swear, she's a vampire. Just kidding. I hope. I begin to run after everyone, but I'm in dead last. I hear the sirens of police cars driving toward us. I look behind me. "Guys, they're getting close!" Tanya and Brendan look behind them. "Speed up guys!" says Tanya. We all begin to run faster. "Through the forest!" says Faye.

We begin running into the forest as the sound of police grow fainter. As soon as we can't hear the blazing sirens, we stop for a rest. "I've never... ran... so fast... in my... entire... life...," Joe says panting. "Me neither," I say. I hear more footsteps. "Hey, do you guys that?" asks Anna. "Yep. How'd they find us so soon?" says Tanya. "Ok, three of us need to head to Shack, and drive in the Mystery Cart. The others go to the pool and drive in the Pool Mobile," I say. "That's not what it's called," says Brendan. "You know what I mean! Now run!"

I begin to run towards the Shack. Well, that's where I'm trying to go at least. Tanya and Faye then speed up way ahead of me. Man, they run fast. It's almost... unnatural. "Slow down!" I shout. They slow down, but not a lot. Faye reaches her hand out to me, so I grab on. Then she and Tanya start running faster than they were before."Slowwwwwwwwwww downnnnnnnnnn!" I try to say. Then in a blink of an eye, we're at the Mystery Shack.

We head to the Mystery Cart,and I hop into the passenger's seat. "One of you two are going to have to sit in the back."

"Rock, paper, scissors?" suggests Faye. "Sure," Tanya says. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" they say at the same time as Tanya has her hand in the shape of a rock and Faye has her hand shaped as paper. "Dang it! I'll be avenged," Tanya says. "I seriously doubt it," Faye says. I notice that their irises are now glowing blue. I blink, then see that their irises have turned back to normal. That was weird. Whatever. Faye sits in the driver's seat as Tanya climbs onto the back of the Mystery Cart.I hear sirens in the distance. Oh great.

"Step on it!" I say. The police car pulls up, and Faye drives circles around it for a few seconds, and then we start driving onto the road. "Ahhhhhh!" I say as Faye starts driving really fast. "How fast can this thing go?!" says Tanya. "I don't know!" says Faye. "Well, let's find out!" Faye begin to drive even faster. A car starts coming towards us. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" I scream as the car lets out a loud _Beep!_. She drives around the car. "Faye we're on the wrong side of the road!"

"I know! The cops will never get us now," she says. I spot Anna,Brendan, and Joe at the pool. "Faye! There they are!" I say pointing to Anna,Joe, and Brendan. "Okay, Alyssa and Tanya, hold on!" she says as she starts driving straight for the pool. "Guys! Were heading straight for the pool!" I shout. "We know!" Faye and Tanya say at exactly the same time. We crash through the pool fence, and head straight for the pool. I hold my breath, prepared to swim, but we never go under. I open my eyes, and see that... WE ARE DRIVING OVER THE WATER! It's not far above it, but we were indeed driving over the water.

We then get to the other side. Anna,Brendan, and Joe turn around. "Hey guys!" says Brendan. "Hurry! The cops are on our trail!" says Tanya. Joe and Brendan hop in the two seats. "I guess Anna will have to ride with us," I say. "Do I have to sit in the back?" Anna asks. Multiple police cars then drive up to the pool. Anna then rushes to us. "Move it!" Anna says pushing Tanya out the way. Tanya's irises then glow blue again, but only for a few seconds. Me and Anna face each other, giving each other concerned looks. We shrug it off.

We drive through the hole in the fence. "On the wrong of the road!" I shout to Joe and Brendan. They then join us on the opposite side of the road. "Look out for cars!" Anna says. I look behind me and see that the cops are trying to swerve to the wrong side of the road. As soon as they do, Faye and Joe swerve to the correct side. I see the cops and another person crash. "Good thing cartoons can't die," Tanya says. "They always end up fine in the next scene."

We just drive and drive until no one is near. As we drive I have to ask,"Now what are we going to do?"

"It's obvious," says Anna. "Have to make a plan to get book 2 away from Gideon and we have to snatch book 3 before Dipper finds it," Faye says.

**Me: Looks like there is something going on with Tanya and Faye.**

**Anna: Yeah.**

**Me: Also if you don't know what an iris is, it is the colored part of your eye. Like its blue if you have blue eyes, brown if you have brown eyes, ect.**

**Joe:...Did I have to cuss?**

**Brendan: MAN UP!**

**Faye: Well we sure are become creepy aren't we Tanya?**

**Tanya: Yeah and it's totally awesome!**

**Faye: I know right!**

**Alyssa: Well, you guys are freaking me out.**

**Tanya: You gonna do something about it?**

**Alyssa: You bet I am.**

**Me: Let's leave before things get ugly.**


	11. About The Story

**Hey guys! I've got some bad news for you guys... this story is going on a hiatus. I've been really busy not to mention I'm starting a new story (Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge). I will begin to update again as soon as I finish the remaining chapters of this story, and at least 3 chapter of the sequel. Oops! I just spilled. Well this story will be getting a sequel! So hurray for that. I hope I get those chapters written quick because I don't want you guys like giving up on this story and think it is never coming back. I feel kind of down that I have to put this story on hiatus. But I hope you guys can wait. This story isn't gone forever. And plus I could write a whole chapter by tomorrow and another whole chapter by the next day, then another, then another... well you get the picture. Anyways, I hope you guys also read "Gravity Falls 20 Day Challenge" because I don't want to go on this hiatus for nothing. Remember I will be writing the chapters, I just won't update them till I have some chapters done for the sequel. I think the next update might be (I'm making no guarantees) in maybe... 3 weeks at the most. Please don't get upset or anything. You know, these things happen. I hope you read my other story. See you in at the most 3 weeks!**


End file.
